Strangers
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Songfic Strangers - Secondhand Serenade. Dimana ketika akhirnya Shinichi tak hanya kembali ke wujudnya semula namun sekaligus menjadi orang asing bagi Ran.


Pintu kaca itu terbuka lebar, mengijinkan beberapa derap kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan. Membuat suara kerincingan pelan, yang diikuti sapaan khas dari keempat karyawan kafe.

"Selamat datang!"

* * *

><p><strong>STRANGER<strong>

Strangers © Secondhand Serenade

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Fic khusus yang dibuat untuk kado ulang tahun adikku kemarin! Maaf ya telat banget :" Pertama kalinya nih bikin ShiRan, jadi maafkan segala kesalahan saya dan segala ke- OOC-an yang ada. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ada sebuah kafe, tak jauh dari kantor kepolisian pusat Beika dan hanya beberapa menit dari kawasan sekolah Teitan. Tak ada yang spesial dari kafe itu. Catnya di dominasi warna hitam dan putih, dengan tambahan lukisan kopi disana-sini. Berbagai macam jenis sofa dan kursi memenuhi ruangan. Di depan pintu masuk, sebuah bar memanjang di tengah ruangan. Di sebelah kanan bar itu, terdapat meja kasir, sementara di sisi lainnya, terdapat pintu kayu bertuliskan "<em>Staff Only<em>".

Kafe itu adalah salah satu tempat para polisi beristirahat, sekedar merokok santai atau membeli kopi sebelum melanjutkan investigasi. Seringkali pelajar dari SMP, SMA, dan Universitas Teitan juga mampir, menghabiskan waktu luang mereka. Namun, yang menarik bukanlah para pelanggan kafe ini. Melainkan para karyawannya sendiri.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu keempat karyawan kafe itu adalah orang-orang terkenal yang dulu selalu menjadi _headline _berita. Siapa sangka, pelayan berambut hitam ikal yang terkenal dengan senyuman khas dan seragamnya yang rapi itu dulunya adalah Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMA yang cerdas sempat mendominasi halaman depan berita? Siapa pula yang perrcaya jika pelayan berambut hitam cepak yang humoris dan ceria itu adalah Kaito Kid, pencuri yang sempat membuat polisi kewalahan? Tak ada yang sadar kalau koki sekaligus barista berkulit hitam dengan rambut yang selalu dikuncir di belakang lehernya itu adalah Heiji Hattori, detektif SMA dari Osaka sekaligus anak dari Kepala Kepolisian Osaka. Dan tentu saja takkan ada yang menyadari gadis semampai berambut hitam panjang di sudut meja kasir adalah Shiho Miyano atau Ai Haibara, apoteker jenius yang telah membuat APTX 4869.

Setelah setahun mencoba dari berbagai peluang, dengan bantuan Heiji dan Kaito, penawar racun APTX 4869 ditemukan. Baik Shinichi dan Ai kembali ke wujud semula, dengan resiko besar; tak bisa muncul ke permukaan. Keempat remaja ini telah menjadi sasaran utama Organisasi Hitam, setelah Heiji dan Kaito berhasil membajak sistem komputer mereka untuk mengambil data-data tentang APTX 4869. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, keempatnya setuju untuk _menghilang_ sepenuhnya. Atas persetujuan berbagai macam pihak yang bersangkutan, keempatnya memutuskan segala hubungan dengan orang-orang terdekat dan memulai hidup baru sebagai orang lain. Mereka menyewa ruko di dekat Kepolisian Pusat Beika, menyulap lantai dasar sebagai kafe dan lantai atas sebagai rumah mereka dengan sisa-sisa uang yang mereka miliki. Tujuan utama mereka adalah menjadi sumber informasi baik untuk kepolisian, FBI, maupun CIA. Dengan membuka kafe dekat Kantor Kepolisian dan sekolah-sekolah Teitan, mereka dapat menyerap banyak informasi dan siapa tahu saja menyambungkan mereka ke Organisasi Hitam.

Ini adalah resiko yang mereka ambil. Kaito harus melupakan Aoko, Heiji harus berpisah dengan Kazuha, dan Shinichi mau tidak mau harus memutuskan segala hubungan dengan Ran. Total. Tanpa telepon atau e-mail satupun.

Tidak mudah bagi ketiga remaja laki-laki itu. Terutama Shinichi. Karena setiap pagi, setiap ia membuka kafe, ia akan menemukan punggung Ran Mouri berjalan menyebrang. Karena setiap siang, ia akan menatap Ran berjalan di seberang jalan, asyik mengobrol dengan Sonoko. Karena setiap sore, ia akan melihat sosok Ran berjalan pulang.

_Turn around_

_Turn around and fix your eye in my direction_

_So there is a connection_

Setahun sudah mereka membuka kafe, setahun sudah ia melihat gadis itu berangkat dan pulang setiap hari, dan setahun sudah ia tak menatap gadis itu lagi. Ia ingin menatap Ran, langsung di depan mukanya. Selama ini ia hanya melihat gadis itu dari jauh, dari samping, dari belakang. Betapa mudahnya dulu menatap wajah itu. Hanya cukup menoleh, memanggil namanya, dan ia akan memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya, tersenyum manis padanya. Kini bahkan memanggil namanya pun sulit. Bersuara hanya untuk menahannya pun terasa tak mungkin. Apalagi menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk menoleh, sekedar menatapnya.

_I can__'__t speak_

_I can__'__t make a sound_

_To somehow capture your attention_

_Staring at perfection_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

* * *

><p>"Percuma aku memanggilnya dari tadi."<p>

"Yap. Sekarang jam 14.05, tepat saat Ran berjalan di seberang trotoar sepulang makan siang. Ia takkan bisa dialihkan setelah sepuluh menit kemudian."

"Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa dia sebegitu... sebegitu..., maksudku, bahkan kalian saja tak segitunya!"

"Dan kukira _kau_lah satu-satunya cewek disini."

"Memang benar. Kalian mudah sekali _move on_."

"Ckck, Ai, Ai. Tidak mudah melupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti untukmu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, aku takkan melupakannya. Seandainya Aoko lewat di depanku setiap hari seperti itu, mungkin aku akan gila. Mungkin aku sudah keluar, menariknya masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Ya. Bahkan lebih mudah dibenci daripada menjadi orang yang benar-benar asing. Dengan kepribadian dan wajah yang berbeda. Paling tidak, saat kau dibenci, kau masih dikenali-"

"Oh, tidak."

"Apa...? _Oh_."

"Ran Mouri kemari?!"

"Kaito, kau layani mereka biar Shinichi layani tamu yang lain. Jangan sampai mereka bertatap muka. Ran kenal dengan Shinichi seumur hidupnya, aku tak yakin ia akan semudah itu tertipu."

"Oh _tidak_... Apa yang si Bodoh itu lakukan?!"

"Ia bunuh diri dengan melayani Ran langsung."

"Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa..."

"Ran tak mengenalinya."

"Ah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ijinkan ia istirahat? Pasti sekarang perasaannya kacau balau."

"Bukankah bagus Ran tak mengenalinya? Penyamaran kita tak terbongkar."

"Itulah kenapa Heiji bilang perasaannya kacau balau. Ia senang penyamarannya tak terbongkar karena artinya Ran juga aman. Tapi ia juga pasti terpukul karena Ran tak mengenalinya sebaik yang ia pikir."

"Ya. Bukankah tadi kukatakan, lebih baik dibenci dan jadi musuh daripada tak dikenal sama sekali dan menjadi orang asing."

_You call me a stranger_

_So say I am a danger_

_But all these thought are leaving you tonight_

* * *

><p>Sejak hari itu, Ran dan Sonoko menjadi pelanggan setia kafe. Sesekali bersama Kogoro Mouri yang datang untuk membicarakan kasus dengan klien. Sesekali ikut bergabung dengan Takagi, Miwako, dan polisi lainnya yang kebetulan hadir. Dan bukan tak mungkin, mereka menjadi akrab dengan para karyawan. Hal yang tak bisa dihindari.<p>

Polwan Yuko tak tahu kalau gadis penjaga kasir yang selalu ia puji rambut indahnya dulu adalah siswi SD Teitan yang dingin dan aneh. Takagi dan Chiba tak sadar kalau pelayan yang biasa mereka ajak bicara tentang undian dulunya adalah pencuri permata. Kogoro tak sadar kalau barista yang sering ia omeli karena kurang takarannya adalah Heiji Hattori. Dan Ran maupun Sonoko, tak tahu kalau pelayan favorit mereka, yang sudah hafal pesanan mereka, yang selalu mendengarkan curhatan mereka, adalah Shinichi Kudo. Ironis sungguh.

Setiap kali Shinichi melayani Ran, hatinya tersayat. Setiap kali Ran bercerita, Shinichi mendengarkan, walaupun cuma menjadi pelayan kafe yang kelewat ramah.

"_Ne, ne_, Yuu-_san_," suatu hari Sonoko menarik-narik ujung bajunya semangat, memanggilnya dengan nama samarannya.

"_Hai_'?"

"Ran baru saja ditembak!"

Akhirnya, hari yang ia takutkan datang juga.

_I__'m broken abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Make all my dreams come true tonight_

Dengan segenap kemampuannya, Shinichi tersenyum. Mungkin memang lebih baik begini. Ran terlalu baik untuknya. Ia dengan segala rasa penasarannya, dengan seluruh cerita misterinya, dengan kesombongannya, mungkin telah membuat Ran bosan. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia sendiri heran bagaimana Ran bisa tahan dengannya selama ini. Apalagi ia sudah meninggalnya begitu saja dengan alasan yang tak jelas dan kini menghilang begitu saja.

Ran adalah malaikat. Ia tak pantas memilikinya.

Jadi, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin dan berkata, "Hee, selamat kalau begitu, Mouri-san. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

* * *

><p>Semenjak itu, Ran tak pernah melewati kafe lagi.<p>

Tak ada lagi Shinichi yang menatap jendela di jam-jam tertentu. Tak ada lagi suara riang Sonoko yang selalu menyapa para karyawan kafe. Dan baik Kaito, Heiji, maupun Ai pikir, kisah Shinichi dan Ran memang berakhir disini.

Kini, setelah akhirnya seluruh informasi terkumpul dan rencana dibuat sematang mungkin, keempat karyawan kafe itu bersiap-siap menutup kafe. Kalau rencana ini tak berhasil, kafe ini takkan pernah terbuka lagi.

Pukul sembilan malam. Kafe telah tutup lebih awal. Semua sudah dirapihkan. Pukul sepuluh, mereka baru mulai beraksi.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menutup kafe," ucap Shinichi mengusir teman-temannya. Ketiganya saling berpandangan sebentar, lalu mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ai melempar kunci _rolling door _lalu menghilang dibalik tangga bersama Kaito dan Heiji.

Sambil bersiul, Shinichi mulai bekerja. Ia yakin, rencana kali ini berhasil. Apalagi kini FBI, CIA, dan Kepolisian Jepang membantu mereka. Dengan segala informasi yang mereka miliki digabung dengan informasi rahasia milik organisasi penegak keadilan itu, bukan tak mungkin organisasi hitam akan tumbang.

"Shinichi."

Matanya kini membulat. Ia menoleh sepenuhnya, menemukan seseorang dibawah lampu jalanan menatapnya sendu.

Ran Mouri.

Hancur sudah segala percaya dirinya. Yang ada kini rasa ketakutan, khawatir dan cemas. Bagaimana bisa Ran tahu? Sejak kapan? Apakah karena itu ia tak pernah datang lagi?

Dengan air di pelupuk matanya, Ran mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Bodoh. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau selama ini Yuu-san adalah kau, Shinichi?"

Ia tak bisa bergerak. Membeku. Bahkan mengeluarkan suara pun tak sanggup. Namun akhirnya, ia tersenyum pahit. Memang cuma Ran yang tahu dirinya. Bahkan ketika ia masih menjadi Conan pun, Ran selalu curiga.

"Ran," sapanya.

_I'm confident_

_But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you_

_I knew you could see right through me_

_I saw my life flash right before my very eyes_

Ia melangkah maju. Kalau bukan sekarang, siapa lagi? Walaupun ia yakin rencana ini akan berakhir, tak ada salahnya ia mengakui sesuatu sebelum semua terlambat. Shinichi menghapus semua jarak diantara mereka, merengkuh Ran dalam pelukannya, membuat tangisan gadis itu pecah.

"Maaf, Ran. Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir," bisiknya. Ia rasakan kemejanya basah oleh tangis dan tangan Ran yang meremas bagian depan kemejanya. Ia tak peduli lagi. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di leher Ran, menghirup wangi badannya, mengelus kepalanya lembut, mendekapnya erat.

_And I knew just what we'd turn into I was hoping that you could see_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

Perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan lembut, ia menyentuh dagu Ran, membuat kepalanya mendongak. Ia pandangi wajah itu sepuas-puasnya lalu tersenyum lembut. Kini, ia tak perlu menunggu di jam-jam tertentu. Tak perlu lagi bersuara. Malaikatnya kini sudah menatapnya.

_How beautiful you are._

* * *

><p>"Ah, rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah."<p>

"Yah, mau bagaimanapun juga kafe ini sudah menjadi rumah kita setahun belakangan."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Sayang rasanya kalau kafe ini dijual."

"Sejujurnya, kalau kalian tak keberatan, aku ingin mengurus kafe ini. Biar nanti uang patungan kita untuk modal kuganti."

"Wah, aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu, Ai!"

"Aku juga... Entah bagaimana Shinichi."

"Biarkan saja ia menikmati saat-saat indahnya bersama Ran. Taruhan, sebelum tahun depan mereka sudah menikah."

"Kau gila? Kau tahu sendiri sifat mereka!"

"Aku bertaruh di bulan Febuari."

"_Deal_."

"Hhh. Terserah kalianlah."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Yaaayy! Selesaiii!<p>

Iya, saya tau Shinichinya galau banget. Drama banget! Arghhh! Maafkan aku. Maaf bageet. Ini bukan fic terbaikku. Mungkin efek lagu yang emang mellow abis kali ye.

Yak, mohon komentar dan reviewnya, apapun itu silahkan komentari lewat review!


End file.
